


Banditen!

by Assan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assan/pseuds/Assan
Summary: Ein einsamer Pfad in Velen, ein eitler Barde, ein durchnässter Hexer und eine Bande Wegelagerer der ganz besonderen Art - was kann da schon schiefgehen?
Kudos: 1





	Banditen!

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erstes Witcher-FF hier! *Freu* seid so gut und lasst mal ein Review da, damit ich weiß ob mein Geschreibsel euch gefällt oder nicht ^^ Viel Spaß!

"Sei mal still."

"Geralt! Du hast keinen Sinn für die Kunst! Ich dichte schließlich, um -"

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog der Hexer Rittersporn die Laute aus den Fingern und lenkte Plötze einige Schritte vom Pferd des Barden weg. "Still, hab ich gesagt! Da ist jemand."

Er spannte sich an, lauschte in den Wald hinein, der sich neben und um sie erstreckte. Der Pfad, auf dem sie ritten, war schmal und schlammig vom Regen, der offenbar in Velen eine Art Ehrengast war. Denn wie auch ein Ehrengast schien es dem Regen hier so gut zu gehen, dass er nicht vorhatte, das Gebiet demnächst zu verlassen.

Da. Schon wieder, ein Rascheln im Gebüsch. Geralt hört genauer hin, konzentrierte sich, bis alles schmerzhaft laut in seine Ohren drang. Rittersporn hatte offenbar den Ernst der Lage begriffen, denn auch dessen Herz schlug nun schneller.

Und es war nicht das einzige. Links und rechts des Weges, nun langsam näher kommend, machte Geralt noch einige weitere schlagende Herzen aus. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, ohne weitere Zwischenfälle ins nächste Kaff zu kommen und mal wieder durchzutrocknen. Stand nur zu hoffen, dass diese Wegelagerer auch wieder mit schlagenden Herzen gehen würden, denn sonst würde zu all dem kalten Regen auf seiner Rüstung auch noch warmes Blut hinzukommen und von beidem hatte der Hexer eigentlich schon vor zwei Tagen genug gehabt.

"Steig ab", wisperte er leise und schwang sich seinerseits vom Pferderücken. Nach kurzem Zögern tat der Barde es ihm nach. Das Geräusch, mit dem seine Füße auf den Schlamm trafen, klang in Geralts Ohren wie eine mittelgroße Explosion.

"Sei still. Sag nichts. Lass mich reden." Wenn er sich nur daran halten würde! 

Ruhig machte Geralt einen Schritt nach vorn und sogleich vertraten ihm sechs mäßig bewaffnete junge Leute den Weg. Hinter seinem Rücken verließen noch einmal drei ihre Deckung. Im Wald warteten immer noch zwei, je einer auf einer Seite des Weges.

Elf Leute also, dachte er und mahlte mit den Zähnen. Sicher, er war ein Hexer, aber wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste . . .

"HEDA!!", brüllte der Vorderste der sechs und hätte Geralt damit beinah schon zu Fall gebracht. In seinem Ohr fiepte es und er mühte sich redlich, das Gehör vielleicht nicht ganz so scharf zu stellen. "STEHEN BLEIBEN!!!"

"Wir stehen schon", sagte Geralt ruhig.

"NU` MA`NICH`FRECH WERDEN!", schrie der junge Mann, der offenbar der Ansicht war, die beiden Reisenden hätten ihn womöglich noch gar nicht bemerkt. "GELD HER ABER DALLI!"

Gerade wollte Geralt ansetzen, dem Schreihals auseinanderzusetzen, warum es für ihn gesünder wäre genau jetzt Leine zu ziehen, als ein Mädchen hinter dem Rücken desselben hervortrat und ihn sacht am Ärmel zupfte.

"Du, das sieht doch wie ein Hexer aus. Sollten wir nicht lieber -"

"DU SEI MA`LIEBER STILL, LIESE! ICH WEIß SCHON, WAS ICH TU!"

Das Mädchen presste die Lippen zu einem festen Strich zusammen, ließ sich jedoch nicht unterkriegen.

"Im Ernst. Hast du schon mal einen Hexer kämpfen sehen? Lass es bleiben, Hein. Er könnte uns alle töten."

Nun sah der Schreihals doch ein wenig verunsichert aus. "Sin` wir dafür nich` viel zu viele? Wir sind zu elft und -"

"Neun", sagte das Mädchen rasch. "Wir sind zu neunt, Hein."

"Neun? Nee, elf sin´ wir! Fünf vorne, ne, sechs vorne und die da hinten und, naja, die zwei im Wald -"

Geralt seufzte schwer. Was für ein Idiot.

"Liese hat Recht", setzte er an, doch just in diesem Moment beschloss Rittersporn, dass Zeit für seinen großen Auftritt sei. 

"Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie Recht sie hat!", verkündete er und einen Moment lang war Geralt sehr froh, dass er die Laute des Barden an seinen eigenen Sattel gehängt hatte. Womöglich würde er sonst noch anfangen zu singen und dann wäre jede Hoffnung auf eine friedliche Einigung dahin.

"Seht ihr nicht, wer das ist? Das ist Geralt von Riva! Der Weiße Wolf! Der Schlächter von Bla-"

"Sei still", sagte Geralt kurz und -o Wunder - der Barde gehorchte.

"Machen wir´s kurz", begann Geralt erneut. Wieder ohne Erfolg.

"GENAU! KURZ! GELD HER,ZUM LETZTEN MAL, SONST MACHEN WIR KURZES GERICHT!!!"

Einen Moment lang senkte sich Stille über den Pfad. Nur Rittersporn murmelte leise: "Gericht?" Liese verdrehte die Augen und warf Geralt einen Blick zu, den man unter anderen Umständen als entschuldigend hätte auffassen können. Und vielleicht nicht nur unter anderen Umständen. Die anderen Mitglieder der Bande, die offenbar überhaupt nichts zu melden hatten, kneteten unruhig die Griffe ihrer Waffen.

"Verschwindet", sagte Geralt schließlich und Rittersporn hatte eine Eingebung.

"Prozess!"

"Verschwindet, oder ich töte jeden, der sich mir noch in den Weg stellt."

Liese zog an Heins Ärmel. "Komm schon, Hein. Hexer haben meist ohnehin kaum Geld. Und der andere Typ da - wer ist der schon?"

Außer ein Typ in einer bestickten Seidenbluse, dachte Geralt bitter. Und natürlich -

"Wer ich bin? Ich bin Rittersporn, der Barde! Alle Welt kennt mich, aber selbstverständlich hat solch Geschmeiß wie ihr -"

"Maul halten, Rittersporn", erinnerte Geralt ihn. Himmel, er brauchte langsam wirklich neue Freunde.

"HA! Da hast du´s! Ein Barde! Wenn der nich´ reich is´! Na also: GELD HER ODER-"

"Von wegen reich. Du hast ihn noch nicht singen hören", gab Geralt zu bedenken und überhörte großzügig das wütende Schnauben hinter sich. Er wusste genau, jetzt würde Rittersporn wieder beleidigt sein, aber in ein paar Tage wäre er ihm dankbar. 

"Wie jetzt?"

Geralt knurrte ungehalten. Warum muss sowas immer mir passieren, dachte er. Lambert passiert sowas bestimmt nicht.

"Er singt schlecht. Die Leute bewerfen ihn mit Brot."

"HA! HER MIT DEM BROT ODER-"

"Das ist nicht-" setzte Rittersporn an, doch Liese unterbrach ihn rasch.

"Ja, das stimmt! Ich habe ihn selbst schon singen hören! Es klingt absolut schrecklich!"

"Wie kommt es, dass wir jetzt über meine Gesangskünste -"

"Er nimmt damit bestimmt kein Geld ein", setzte Liese hinzu. "Als ich ihn gesehen habe, hat der Wirt sogar Entschädigung verlangt, weil er alle Gäste vergrault hat!"

Sie hat ihn noch nie gesehen, ging Geralt auf. Dreist!

"He! Was redest du-"

"Oh ja!", sagte Geralt sofort. "Das passiert ständig. Du könntest uns gar nichts stehlen, so viele Schulden haben wir."

"Geralt!"

"SCHULDEN HER ODER ES SETZT WAS!!!!!", kreischte Hein, nun offenbar kurz vor einem kapitalen Nervenzusammenbruch.

Geralt beschloss, dass jetzt die Zeit gekommen war, um aufs Ganze zu gehen. Er seufzte theatralisch und machte eine demonstrativ verzweifelte Geste. Seine rechte Hand formte dabei das Zeichen Axii.

"Sogar die Schulden haben sie uns schon genommen! Wir haben nichts mehr!"

Liese, die offenbar als einzige der Unterhaltung noch genug Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, um das Zeichen zu bemerken, warf Geralt einen schnellen verunsicherten Blick zu. Wie so oft wünschte der Hexer sich, Axii auch auf mehr als nur eine Person wirken zu können, doch ein warndender Blick aus seinen goldenen Katzenaugen genügte, um Liese still werden zu lassen. Auch sie wollte nicht, dass hier noch jemand starb.

Hein starrte Geralt und Rittersporn leer an. Vermutlich hätte er ihm den Scheiß mit den gestohlenen Schulden auch so abgekauft. Wenn er ihnen nicht die Schulden selbst abgekauft hätte.

"Geh zurück, wo du hergekommen bist", sagte Geralt ernst und fixierte den wasserblauen Blick des jungen Mannes.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann drehte Hein ihm tatsächlich den Rücken zu und trottete zurück in den Wald. Seine Kameraden zögerten kurz, dann folgten sie ihm. Nach einem kurzen Nicken verschwand auch Liese wieder.

Da standen sie, im immerwährenden Regen und Rittersporn stellte die Frage, die sie wohl alle beschäftigte: 

"Was zum Teufel ist denn hier gerade passiert?"


End file.
